Gasoline
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Three girls. More than three guys. And a fire burning near the gasoline in their hearts
1. Mitch

Gasoline 1

Author Note: This story was inspired from **We Meet Again **on this fandom. I need to double check on how to spell the author's name...oopsies. *Embarrassed smile* R and R! :D

* * *

><p>The blonde moaned ever so softly as she rolled over on the bed. She was usaully a morning person, sure. But today the sun was just going to be endlessly shining right in her eyes and bugging the ever-loving mess out of her. Groaning loudly, she yanked herself up onto her feet and stumbled drowsily to the mirror.<p>

Her hair was a total and complete mess. Her blonde locks were everywhere, tangled up in numorous bunches and her bangs in all in her face. Blinking her big, bleary blues, she walked in a sort of trance to the bathroom and yawned loudly.

The hot water made her muscles relax and remove all the grime off her weary body. Things hadn't been easy for her when she got out of college. So this alone time was just what she needed. She wanted it to last forever.

But of course it wouldn't.

She tamed her hair into a low ponytail that eased between her shoulder blades and rubbed the rest of the sleep out her eyes. Stretching out, she slipped on a light blue tanktop and light blue jean capris, putting her feet into her tennis shoes. During high school, she'd had her fingers and toes grow in and flatten out.

Not exactly a painless process, either.

Finally satisfied with the twenty three year old looking back at her in the mirror, she made her way downstairs softly. She knew what was coming. The anticapation made her more jumpy, and she let out a shaky breath.

_I can do this. The last time, _she thought to herself weakly, _I am strong. I am tough. I am beautiful._

"You little..." his angry eyes cut into her soul as soon as she stepped into the room, "what the heck do you think you're doing? Sneaking around like that! Did you _really _think you'd get away with that, you scrawny, ugly ingrate?"

He snatched her shoulder, and she shakily choked out, "Get your filthy hand off me."

"What was that?" he grinned a crooked, twisted grin, "oh, baby. Don't be fiesty. It'll make it so much harder on yourself."

His grip tightened as he drew his hand back, his target obviously her face, and she jerked backwards weakly, "I said let me go."

"Baby, you're just so stubborn..." her cheek stung now, and she gathered all her bravery to stop on his foot.

"Let me _go_!" she cursed like a sailor after that, kicking his crotch and running as fast as she could from that blasted house. There was no way in hell she was ever going back there.

Not back to the lowlife that was Mitch Mitchelson.

* * *

><p>The former Green Puff just didn't know <em>why <em>her sister had _ever _missed with him.

Then again, she was always the sweet one. She tried to see good in him. She really, really did. So she tried and failed.

She'd about had a heart attack when the two had disappeared off the face of the Earth for a month. She'd been pretty much a wreck through the duration of that.

When they'd come back, she knew that her sister had been changed. She was more quiet, and her smiles were forced. She was _not _her little Bubbles.

But she said it was all fine. It wasn't, and the raven-haired sister knew it.

So she'd done what she'd had to to help her little sis escape from him.

After all, both knew it was her battle, too.

* * *

><p>The leader of the Powerpuff Girls was doing her very best to keep in touch with her sisters. To know what was going on in their lives. And even more so to Bubbles. Buttercup wasn't the only one who knew something was screwy.<p>

But she had a family now, too. Her sisters were embarking on the starts of their young lives. The redhead's love life had flown when she was in high school.

"No answer?" her husband inquired to his wife as he strode in that day from working at the hat company.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm worried about Bubbles, Brick."

Smiling a little, he assured her, "Then I'll go find her for you."


	2. The hurt that clings

Gasoline 2

The rain drummed down on his already shivering skin as he made his way through the city. Of course, he could always fly, but he was quiet honestly too lazy right now. He didn't use that power of his very often, anyway. He didn't like catching attention…not when he was now married to Blossom.

He'd never considering himself really good like her, anyway. But in high school all it really took was that one truth or dare to make something spark.

_XXXXXX _

"_Alright, Blossom," Robin giggled in that innocent way of hers, "I dare you to spend five minutes in the closet with Brick." _

_The bad boy was shoved forward by a teasing Butch and a few other of his bully friends, and he could only roll his eyes as he smirked to her, "What do you say, little girl? Ready to blossom out a little?" _

_Snorting bitterly, not wanting to look like a total dork, and yanked him by the collar into said closet._

_The first two minutes they barely moved or breathed. _

_The next two minutes they smirked at each other at how awkward it was. _

_And the next minute was a complete make-out session. _

_XXXXXXX _

And then things pretty much fell into place after that. He pulled his dark red hat further over his dark red eyes, letting his mullet cling to his jacket. He'd liked the rain was he was younger, since it symbolized pain. But now it reminded me of Bubbles' blue eyes.

He loved her, too. He'd loved the Powerpuff Girls when he'd fallen for Blossom. Buttercup was his partner in crime in her own way, and Bubbles was his baby sister.

And _nobody _hurt his baby sister.

"Hey, bastard," he grasped his collar within seconds of him trying to skirt by unnoticed, "time for you to say hello to the devil."

_XXXXX_

"Holy crap…" the blonde coughed, illness creeping into her lungs and shivering racking her entire body.

A week had come and gone, and she was still off the map. She knew _someone _was looking for her. And she was glad she knew deep inside it wasn't Mitch.

She hated his guts away.

And yet…

She wanted to go back home.

A home was something she'd longed for as soon as she left her father's home. She _would _go back…if his father was still there to go back to. He'd died from a chemical spill when she was twenty one…before she'd tried for Mitch.

Now she was pretty much alone.

Her entire body shook violently as she tried to grasp the phone, dialing the number slowly, "B-Bloss-Blossom…"

_XXXXXX_

Buttercup wished that she would've called her instead. But Blossom always _was _her leader and hero. She became a bit clingy after Professor died to the two, after all, but even more to the redheaded leader.

Because a leader was what she was always.

"I hope he finds her," the former Green Puff commented to her mate as they chatted in the coffee shop, referring to Brick.

"Me, too," he nodded his agreement, "BC…do you think we might ever try for…well, a kid?"


End file.
